Rainbow Magic Precure
by TiffanyChan123
Summary: [Fanseries] When the Kingdom of Irokuku is threatened, Graye is sent to find the seven heroines for the job, and what he finds is...Quite interesting to say the least.


"Okay! You can make it to school Sakura, you can make it in time." Sakura thought as she ran to the large metal gate.  
Sakura wore a school uniform consisting of a long sleeved eggplant colored cardigan with two gold colored buttons over a white shirt with a royal blue bow at the collar of her shirt, alongside a lavender and amethyst colored tartan skirt, it also included long navy socks and brown loafers.  
As she stopped, she held on to the gate to catch her breath, she didn't want to be late, like she did the day before, and the day before that. Sakura then rubbed some of the sweat of her forhead with her cardigan sleeve, and then saw that the gate was open.  
"Oh no, no, no, no, NO!" She thought. Sakura then saw that around 13 students were walking into school, she sighed in relief. "Phew, I thought I was late for a second there..."  
Sakura stepped through the gate and started walking to the school building. It looked like quite the school with the golden walls of he school's exterior reminding her of golden sand.

* * *

 **"A New Precure is Born, Cure Rose Appears!"**

* * *

The door of Class 2-A at Hanayaka Academy opened, it was Sakura, waving to the teacher Mrs. Hamasaki. The classroom was like any normal Japanese classroom, but with a bit of a coastal vibe.  
"Um...Am I late Mrs. Hamasaki?" Sakura said to her. "Please tell me I'm not!"  
Mrs. Hamasaki chuckled. "Your actually right on time, please! Take your seat Miss. Kino."  
The rest of the class chuckled as well, Sakura walked up and sat down at her desk near the back of the Classroom.  
"Huh...Didn't expect Kinomoto-Chan of all people to make it here on time!" An orange haired girl said.  
Sakura stood up angrily. "Could you please stop using that name Mikan, it's getting on my nerves!" She said annoyed.  
"I'm just saying..." Mikan replied chuckling.  
"Well Kinomoto-Chan does have brown hair and wears pink doesn't she?" A black haired girl said.  
"That's only from her civilian form," A girl with dark blue braided pigtails said. "when she transforms she has a pink and light purple outfit."  
"Wait a second Sato!" Mikan said looking at Sato. "How do you know about Kinomoto-Chan! You look like you've never seen a single episode!"  
"I went to the cafe with my family as a treat last Saturday, don't you remember?" Sato said back.  
Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, she didn't expect a resturant to be based on a magical girl for children of all things to exist.  
"I know that place!" The black haired girl said. "It's located in Akihabara, correct?"  
"Yes Azumi!" Replied Sato, nodding at Azumi.  
"Ahem!" Miss. Hamasaki said while touching her dark green glasses. "Pay attention you four, we do have a big test in the afternoon."  
Azumi, Mikan and Sato chuckled a little, Sakura sighed.  
"Sorry Miss. Hamakawa, we got a bit carried away..." She said to the teacher.  
The 20 year old teacher sighed. "Very well then, just try and listen to me more..."

* * *

 **Later...**

The school bell rang loudly, it was around 3:32, or..."Hometime" as Sakura puts it. The young fourteen year old finished packing up her things in her pink backpack and started walking quickly towards her three friends.  
"So, what did you three guys get." Sakura said, holding up her test results sheet. "I got 85, the usual test score for me."  
"90 for me...Sadly..." Sato said stubbornly.  
Azumi sighed. "47..."  
Azumi, Sato and Sakura then looked at Mikan, she seemed to be hiding her test results behind her back, as well as faking a smile, she then showed her test results to the other three.  
"A-A FOUR?" The three others said surprised in unison.  
"Yeah, I'm not to big on the school tests anyways..." Mikan said, putting her bag on her shoulder. "See ya!" She then walked away.  
Azumi and Sato then walked away together, waving at Sakura. "See you tomorrow!" Azumi said.  
Sakura waved back, she then started walking out of school. She was actually one of the students out of Hanayaka Academy, as she got out of the gate, she saw some people she knew from other parts of the island.  
"Good to see you!" A black haired man riding his bike said waving to Sakura.  
Sakura waved back. "Good to see you too!"

* * *

Hanayaka Academy was located around 20-25 minutes away from her house, so it was a surprisingly quick run to her house, but when she got around to 10 minutes away from her house..  
Sakura heard a small noise, but it wasn't just any noise, it was a completely different noise all together.  
"Wait a second..." Sakura thought, looking up to the sky, it looked like a small shadow in the sky, in between a few clouds. "Is that a voice!"  
The small shadow got bigger as it fell down, revealing a small grey wolf with blue eyes and a purple neck scarf.  
"Help me! Raye!~" He called out as he fell.  
Bonk!  
The small wolf fell on the forehead of Sakura, knocking her out as a result.  
A few moments after she was knocked out, she blinked a couple of times, she sighed, and as woke up, she screamed in surprise at the sight of the small wolf.  
"What the heck are you?!" She said in surprise, Sakura never saw something this strange before.  
The small wolf then cleared his throat, he then stepped back and got onto one knee to introduce himself.  
"There is no need to be scared my dear," He said to her. "I am Graye, half wolf, half fairy servant of the Irokuku royals, what's yours?"  
Sakura started shaking with shock. "I-I'm Sakura Kino," She said nervously. "and-WAIT YOU CAN TALK?" she said surprised.  
"Of course I can," Graye said smirking. "all fairies in Irokuku talk."  
"I see...Anyways, welcome to Nijiki Island...And w-what is this Irokuku ordeal?"  
Graye sighed. "Irokuku is widely known as the kingdom of Colors, ruled by the beautiful Queen Wiess, and the strong King Griseo, and that now I have found you, you are officially a Heroine-"  
"Look!" Said Sakura as she gently stuffed Graye into her pink backpack, she then got back to walking home. "I just want a normal day without any weird stuff happening to me okay."  
After around 10 minutes, Sakura finally got home, she walked up to the porch of her somewhat small house and gently opened the door, she was then greeted by her parents, Sadayoshi and Hanako respectively.  
"Nice to see you back Sakura," Sadayoshi said. "but I have to wonder, it looks your hiding something, is that true?" he asked puzzled.  
Sakura shook vigorously, she didn't want her mother or her father seeing the small wolf in her bag, so she smiled, closed her eyes and said.  
"Nope!" She lied, shrugging her shoulders. "I stopped to look at the beautiful beach of Nijiki island that's all."  
"O-okay then sweetie, now why don't you go upstairs to relax for an hour an-" Hanako said, only to be interrupted by her daughter, running past her.  
"Sorry Mom! Gotta run!" Sakura said rapidly.  
Sakura ran as fast at she could upstairs and into her room with her bag on her shoulder, slamming the door shut, breathing heavily.

* * *

(Eyecatch 1: Sakura is standing in a field of pink roses, holding a singular rose in her hand, only for Graye to pop out of the field next to her wearing a flower crown filled with colorful flowers, causing both him and Sakura to laugh happily in unison.)  
(Eyecatch 2: Sato and Sakura are finishing a drawing on a rainbow on a whiteboard, when suddenly, Mikan runs to the whiteboard to write the series logo under the rainbow.)

* * *

Sakura removed the bag from her shoulder and gently onto the floor, she unzipped the bag, Graye then popped out of the bag as fast as he can, just so he could breath.  
"What was all that for!? ~Raye!" Graye said growling as his teeth and eyes glared at Sakura furiously.  
"I just wanted to keep your identity hidden from my parents!" Sakura said sighing. "Your a talking wolf-fairy thing for crying out loud! My Mom and Dad would be dead with shock if they ever saw you!"  
"But I am the servant of the Irokuku Royal Family!" Graye interrupted. "You should at least give me some respect."

* * *

Outside the Kino household however, an evil looking man in messy gray hair wearing a black and white outfit along with a small gray broken heart shape microphone was watching over the small town of Hanayaka, he smiled.  
"Well well well." The evil looking man said. "This must be the place."

* * *

Back inside Sakura's room, a few knocks were heard and as soon as Sakura heard it, she picked up Graye and hid him behind her back, she then stood up quickly as her bedroom door opened to reveal her mother, who was looking a little wary.  
"Um...Sakura," Hanako said warily. "Is anything wrong?"  
"N-No Mom!" Sakura said, shaking a little. "I'm just...Going outside for a bit..."  
"But sweetie, you did look a bit anxious there and-"  
But before her mother could finish her sentence, Sakura moved past her mother swiftly and walked quickly down the stairs, past her father (Who was in the living room.) and out the front door, all while surprisingly keeping Graye behind her back, holding him the entire time.  
Sakura then moved Graye from behind her back to near her chest, Sakura and Graye then sighed in unison.  
"Thank Wiess that your mother didn't see me..." Graye said.

* * *

Meanwhile, a girl with short dull purple hair along with a nearly identical outfit to Sakura's (The only difference being white knee high socks and a red ribbon at the collar of her white shirt alongside a black choker with a small blue gem.) and a bored look on her face was walking in the town below the evil looking man.  
"My dear Arashi," a bratty feminine voice said calling out through the small broken heart on his ear. "have you found our first victim yet?!"  
"Calm yourself Caerula," Arashi looked below groaning. "I've think I found the girl we're looking for."  
"Darn it!" The bored girl said angrily while holding a small plastic doll with light brown hair and a pink dress with matching shoes and hairband. "They kicked me out of the group just because I liked playing with MANA-CHAN DOLLS! HOW STUPID WERE THOSE CLUB MEMBERS ANYWAY!" The now angry girl then picked up her pace.  
Arashi then got a small grey device which looked similar to a sketchbook from out of his coat pocket which creepily had the name of the angry girl below him.  
"So the girls name is Naoko Tsuchiyama, and she does look like a perfect victim..."

* * *

Back at the house of Kino however, Graye suddenly looked up, he saw Arashi, floating in the sky, and at that point Graye knew what he must do.  
Graye then turned his head towards Sakura. "Quickly, follow my directions and run with me!" He said urgently. "We must get to Arashi fast!"  
Sakura then started jogging for a few moments. "O-Okay..." She said as she picked up the speed and went from jogging to running.  
"That's it!" Graye said proudly, "Run like the wind!"  
After about a few minutes of running she stopped right at her destination, a small square of shops that doubled as flats, breathing heavily as she saw the Naoko slightly shivering in both fear and anger.  
Arashi then saw Sakura, he then looked a little closer and saw that young Sakura Kino was in fact holding Graye in her arms.  
"Been a while hasn't it Graye?" He said smugly.  
Graye then clenched his teeth and growled at him, he then impatiently got out of Sakura's arms and walked quickly in front of Naoko.  
"Don't you dare hurt this girl Arashi! You hear me!" Graye growled.  
"W-Why is there a man in the sky?" Sakura thought. "This day's just getting more bizarre by the minute!"  
"Well then little Wolfy," Arashi said, shrugging his shoulders. "you know I have to do my job..."  
Arashi then raised both of his arms in the air as he gave a devilish grin as dark magic appeared from his hands.  
"Time to rain on her parade! Colorless wave!" Said Arashi as he unleashed a small but deadly blob from his right hand rapidly leashing onto Naoko, not only making all of her color go away in a matter of seconds but also making her as still and lifeless as a statue.  
"Oh my gosh..." Sakura said horrified. "He stripped all of the color off of that poor girl..."  
Arashi then used his dark magic (This time from out of his left hand.) to move Naoko's colorless Mana doll from out of her hand to in front of his face.  
"This doll actually looks a lot more cute without the color." Arashi thought to himself. "Especially the removal of all the pink, that color sickens me to my stomach."  
"U-Um, what's gonna happen next?" Sakura asked nervously.  
"Stay calm okay. ~raye!" Graye replied.  
Arashi then got the blob of color he got from Naoko and transformed it into a darker, more chaotic looking blob using magic from his right hand.  
"Now it's time for the real fun to begin..." Arashi said smugly as he moved the doll away from him using his magic. "Come on out! Kurokage!"  
Suddenly, the now dark blob lashed onto the body of the Mana doll Naoko had earlier, transforming it into a large doll like creature with angry yellow eyes, a more menacing look, a ripped up dress, messy hair, a gray color scheme, black goo oozing from it's lips, and a black diamond shaped gem on the top of it's forhead.  
"Kurokage!" It said in a haunting voice.  
"W-What the heck is that!?" Sakura said shaking uncontrollably, Sakura was frozen in fear, and had no clue what to do, and the Kurokage's left arm was about to attack her, possibly killing her.  
"Now Kurokage attack!" Said Arashi to the monster loudly, the Kurokage then lashed out his left arm at her violently.  
"Somebody! Anybody! WAKE ME UP FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!" Sakura screamed, closing her eyes tightly. But when the monster was around a millisecond away from hitting her, Sakura was then suddenly transported to a mysterious pink void with light pink roses around her, and when she opened her eyes, she saw not only the pretty pink void, but Graye floating in front of her face with crossed arms and a cocky expression.

* * *

"Huh...This seems, quite cool actually." Sakura said surprised.  
"Ha, ha! I knew you were a Precure!" Graye said grinning from ear to ear.  
"What exactly is a Precure?" Sakura asked. "Is it the "Legendary Heroine" you were talking about?"  
"You got it!" He giggled. "And by the way, this is where you transform into your alter ego using the transformation item."  
"A transformation item?" Said Sakura. "That sounds quite cute! What is it?"  
Suddenly a both golden key with a light pink flower shaped jewel in the middle of the bow at the top, and a silver lock shaped like heart popped in the palm of Sakura's left hand.  
"That's the "Silver Lock" and it's activator the "Pink Color Key"." Graye said to her. "Just put the Pink Color Key in the keyhole, say "Precure Color Unlock!" and BAM! ~Raye!" Graye then snapped his fingers. "You'll transform! Pretty cool right?"  
"Yeah, it definetly sounds like something I could like...Despite how strange it could be..." Sakura said now smiling with a bit of confidence, she then held up the Silver Lock in her right hand, and the Pink Color Key in the other and said with gleeful confidence.  
"You ready?" Graye said to her.  
"Yeah...Alright!" Sakura said proudly. "Let's give it some color!"

* * *

Sakura then inserted the Pink Color Key into the hole of the Silver Lock and turning it to the right, "Precure! Color Unlock!" Said Sakura as light pink rose petals surrounded her, causing her clothes to disappear and to be replaced by a shimmery baby pink dress and matching shoes.  
Then she blinked twice, making her eyes go from brown to pink in the blink of an eye, she then twirled around alongside another wave of pink rose petals causing her hair to pop into a pair of large curly pink pigtails alongside straight bangs, and two other drill-like hair extensions near the side of her head, and a light pink hairband with a bow on the side.  
Then, magical splash of pink matter was splattered onto her dress and causing it to become a pink dress with white ruffles, along with lace going down the top of the dress to her chest, with a white lace jabot at the bottom and top of the lace, she also has a white lace at the top of the dress and under it, it has pink roses, and in the center there's a pink bow with a matching heart in the middle, a similar bow can be seen at the bottom of the lace, the exception being the lack of the heart in the middle.  
Then another splash of pink matter splashed on her shoes, which then popped to become a pair of light pink boots with dark pink accents with white parts at the bottom of the shoe alongside similar socks.  
Sakura then clapped her hands twice, causing not only white gloves with pink lace cuffs to magically appear on her arms, but also, a white pearl necklace to appear on her neck, but, the Silver Lock, to appear as the centerpiece of a chain belt on the waist of her dress.  
Sakura then landed in a grassy area as the pink void became a beautiful blue sky with a rainbow shimmering above.  
"The Color of Happiness. Cure Rose!" She said, posing confidentially.

* * *

As soon as she finished the transformation, the magical void disappeared transporting her back to the square of shops.  
Cure Rose then looked her dress, then her gloves, and finally lightly touched her pigtails.  
"Oh my gosh!" She thought. "Graye wasn't kidding!"  
"Okay Graye, what am I supposed to do now?" She asked a little nervously.  
"Fight the Kurokage, you are one of the "Legendary Rainbow Warriors" after all." Graye replied.  
"B-But that doll looking monster is terrifying! How am I gonna fight that thing!?" She replied.  
Graye then walked over to her and hugged her boot. "You are the Precure and I am your servant, and I swear on the name of the Irokuku Royal Family, I will protect you no matter what.."  
Cure Rose looked down at Graye. "I never really thought of Graye being a servant to me before...But if being a Precure means I have to fight monsters...I'll do it...Even if it's a little scary." She thought calmly.  
"O-okay...I'll defeat you evil villain! For I am a Precure!" She said with a bit of confidence.  
Arashi sighed before pointing at the Kurokage. "I'm getting a little bored of this chit-chat. Kurokage attack her now!"

* * *

Cure Rose then shook a little. "Okay, how do I fight this thing?" She said.  
"Just follow my directions, like you did earlier." Graye replied. Sakura nodded at Graye.  
The Kurokage spun around and slammed it's right arm at her, but barley missing Cure Rose.  
Cure Rose then jumped up, causing her to fly up to her surprise, stopping at the Kurokage's face.  
"I-I can fly?!" She said loudly.  
"Yeah! It's one of your other abilities!" Graye replied. "You can also use pink color magic and punches and kicks!"  
Cure Rose then stretched both of her arms and suddenly, a shot of light pink matter shot out of her hands like magic, hitting the monster in the face, causing it to get mad.  
The monster then flailed around in anger as Cure Rose narrowly dodged the frantic arms around her.  
She then shot her left leg forward and kicked right in the Kurokage's nose, causing it to break, making it furious.  
Cure Rose then punched the Kurokage twice before kicking upwards, Cure Rose then flew to the ground, landing on her feet, breathing heavily.  
"Now!" Graye said. "Turn the key to the left to use your finisher." Cure Rose then nodded back.

* * *

Cure Rose (Now in the same pink void as earlier.) then inserted the Pink Color Key into the Silver Lock, this time turning it to the left, she then turned around, with rose petals flying around her.  
"Precure Rose Flurry!" She said as a storm of pink rose petals shot out of her hands surrounding the Kurokage in petals, causing it's defeat. Then the colors returned to the girls body, causing her to collapse onto the ground.

* * *

After the Kurokage disappeared, Cure Rose turned back into her civilian form, Arashi's eyes widened in anger as his teeth clenched.  
"What! H-How!" He said in surprise. "How did some girly looking kid defeat my Kurokage?"  
Sakura walked over to help Naoko up, all while Graye pointed his right finger and said.  
"She's the hero of this story, of course she's gonna defeat you!"  
Arashi sighed with hand on his forehead. "Mushoku's not going to like this..." He then disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"Heck yes! You won your first battle!" Graye said as Naoko opened her eyes.  
"W-what just happened." Naoko said as she looked hazily around her.  
"It's okay, we'll get you home." Sakura said as Graye jumped into her other arm, as she started walking to Naoko's house.

* * *

 **Later**

Sakura yawned as she laid on her pink duvet cover.  
"Graye, is there anything else I have to do, that battle with the Kurokage really tired me out, not to mention getting Naoko home was pretty exhuasting too."  
"Well, there are other villains you need to face, and you have rally up six other precure so...Yeah, it will be tough...But pretty fun!" Graye said standing on the nightstand next to her bed.  
"Yeah, I think it's gonna be quite an interesting adventure, don't you think." She said sighing.

 **(Next Episode Preview)**

Ruby: Finally, it's time for my debut!  
Graye: No need to be cocky Raye~. There are other members y'know.  
Sakura: Not to mention that there's a giant monster wrecking havoc at the hairdresser's!  
Ruby: Not the hairdressers. NOT THE HAIRDRESSERS!  
Graye: I knew you were the right fit for the job!  
Sakura: Next episode: "The Scarlet Beauty, Cure Crimson Makes Her Debut."! Let's give it some color!


End file.
